


pink like your tongue going round

by astronomy



Series: Venom [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Just Sex, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings, Sex, So Much Dirty Talk, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacles, The College Experience TM, Tongues, haha hey what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomy/pseuds/astronomy
Summary: Luckily, although occasionally frustratingly for Venom, Venom can't actually read Eddie's thoughts word for word. Some things just need explaining to him.in this house we love dirty talk





	pink like your tongue going round

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah hey we also LOVE tentacles and ugly aliens
> 
> title from Janelle Monáe's 'Pynk'
> 
> edit: if it says this has been edited, I changed one word because it was bothering me. dw

Luckily, although occasionally frustratingly for Venom, Venom can't actually read Eddie's thoughts word for word. Some things just need explaining to him.

 

Luckily, this means Eddie has some semblance of mental freedom where his physical freedom lacks. When Venom decides it's time to carry Eddie because he's walking 'too slowly' and abruptly shifts and skulks down the back alleys like a fuckin' 7-foot-something spider, Eddie can think, _ls there even a normal walking pace for a fuckin' 7-foot-something spider?_ , and Venom is none the wiser. He's not exactly sure if 'spider' differs from 'parasite' to a symbiote, but the chances of Venom taking a liking to the nickname are low.

 

Frustratingly for Venom, a semblance of privacy means Eddie sometimes makes his own private mealtime choices before Venom can get a word in edgeways to attempt to intervene. Luckily, the Domino's Pizza line is an inappropriate place to engulf Eddie and just eat the shady employee instead of a meat feast pizza or two, so they're working on it. They're making fuckin' Einstinian progress regarding exactly which public places and when Venom can stick his tongue out and have a snack. They should open up a fuckin' school to enforce the rules of eating people. At least, after the last few weeks, Eddie would like to think anything's progress. After Venom eats a human, Eddie's mouth tastes like salt and sweat for a whole day straight. On the other hand, a large pepperoni just makes him bloat, which doesn't always require you to burn your mouth with Listerine before work lest you smell like an actual crime scene.

 

Venom  _hates_ the taste of Listerine.

 

The mental freedom thing is good for hiding certain feelings, too. Certain feelings may or may not include certain crushes. This is good, because as far as certain crushes go, Eddie's pretty sure he's developed one on a fuckin' 7-foot-something spider. This is a separate problem to work on from the whole eating-people thing, although it shocked Eddie just as much as _that_ first did when he first put two and two together. Part of Eddie wasn't sure  _why_  he was surprised. It's not as though Venom is...unloveable. It's not as though he's entirely...inhuman. Sometimes Venom speaks with such clarity and frankness that it's hard to imagine him  _not_ in Eddie's head. Their consciousnesses work well together. Although thoughts don't materialise word for word, emotions, flashes of images and half-formed ideas are shared within their meld, like a melting pot of intentions and intuition. Eddie puts it down to this new heightened awareness that he developed a liking for the guy who made his brain work faster. Three cheers for symbiosis, kids!

 

It is convenient, though. Eddie works late. He's writing a lot, and they've developed a kind of practice. Eddie writes, and Venom sticks his head out of Eddie's shoulder to examine where this synonym or that should go. Venom  _loves_  flaunting his vocabulary. In fact, Eddie tried to ask him if he was a Virgo or a Leo, but Venom just slapped him on the ribs and told him _I'm a Venom_. He slapped him again on the ankle when Eddie collapsed from laughing.

 

Tonight, Eddie's done with his work early. He - they? - just had Chinese food.

 

 _Chinese food tastes like grease and sadness_ , Venom grumbles, sticking a...tentacle? out of Eddie's finger to change the TV channel. A dumb movie is on.

 

"Are you surprised?" Eddie kicks back easily. That's another thing. It's nice, living like this. It's like living with a roommate, except the roommate is a slightly more evil, slightly greedier version of you. It's like living with the you from college.

 

 _It's not actual food from China_.

 

"Obviously not. Real food from China wouldn't get here in thirty-five minutes."

 

It's only nuances like these that remind Eddie he's not just talking to himself, and that Venom can't just  _grasp_ the concept of fake-Chinese Chinese food by burrowing into his frontal lobe or whatever and licking his synapses. Licking, though...

 

Yeah, life is okay.

 

Tonight Eddie's a little tired. Venom can tell that, at least, because he turns off the TV and wraps one...tendril? gently around Eddie's wrist.

 

 _We're tired_.

 

Eddie hums a little. It's a Friday night, it's 10pm and he's full of nothing and nobody but Chinese food. He feels content, like a warm and flabby cat. Not exactly the way real college-him would want to be living. He pushes an image of college-him, drunk and full of  _intention_ , at Venom by way of explanation. It's so easy to be candid with Venom. His mind works clearly and fluently with the symbiote's, like twin suns, and being open and honest about _everything_ feels so natural. It's why keeping _other_ things locked down firmly to yourself can be...tricky.

 

He can feel Venom's sneer, but below that, some confusion.

 

 _You go to college to not_ go _to college?_

 

"Welcome to humanity," Eddie says. "Besides, the early nineties? A fuckin' riot."

 

He pauses to think. It's not that he's unhappy. It's just age has this way of creeping up on you like a 30-something-year-old spider before you can blink twice or tap your heels together.

 

"How do I explain this? I guess...I had a lot more... _fun_."

 

Venom almost bristles.  _Am I not fun?_

 

Eddie snorts. "No, no, that's not the problem. You might be _too_ fun. You're more than welcome to start pulling your weight around here." He stares pointedly at week-old cartons of noodles and orange juice, even though that's mostly his problem. After all, what's a symbiote without his human?

 

If Venom cares about this, he doesn't show it. _Too fun_ , he echoes. If his voice had cogs, they'd be whirring.

 

Eddie laughs. "Don't give me an aneurysm. I'm just getting old."

 

He moves to stand, some intention to clear at least a couple cartons stirring, but finds himself unable to. Venom's entire being is holding him hostage to his exact perch on the sofa.

 

"Uh, buddy," he tries, but is interrupted.

 

 _Eddie_ , Venom says at the exact same time.  _I want you to show me_ fun.

 

Eddie freezes. He searches his mind, trying to pinpoint exactly what Venom means, and feels his chest tense as he imagines...surely not. He locks down the thought before it's added to the melting pot. Instead, he probes out a question.

 

 _Fun_ , Venom repeats.  _You want to have fun. Explain_.

 

Eddie laughs nervously. "Oh, you know. Birds, bees, boobies. Butts. The four Bs. Sex, Mom, Dad, baby, the whole job." He tries to scratch his nose. Venom doesn't let him. "My nose is itchy." Venom lets him move just one hand.

 

 _That is fun?_ Venom's voice sounds strange. There's a ripple inside Eddie's gut. Is it him, Venom or the Chinese food? Eddie wishes he knew.  _I thought the main purpose of sex was to spread your genetic code. And stuff._

 

"Genetic code?" Eddie almost wheezes. "I mean, sure, we do that. But we try not to...spread it...as much as we can. You...would _not_ be their friend after that. Or get a callback." He wipes the one hand he has control over on his knee in an attempt to steady himself. All it does good for is coax a strip of Venom out of hiding. It tangles itself around him, smoothing over the skin by his veins.

 

 _Huh_ , Venom says, in a staggeringly human-slash-Eddie manner, and suddenly a second tendril appears by Eddie's hip.  _I guess I was mistaken about the...purpose._

 

Eddie swallows hard, staring at the sliver of black as it winds its way around Eddie's waist. Venom has to feel his - their - heartbeat, has to know exactly what the _purpose_ is. There's no way someone so intuitive in all other ways could get this one part mixed up. It leads Eddie to imagine Venom, face contorted innocently, lips pulled back in his approximation of...flirting? Venom is flirting? The image is hilarious. The idea is hot. Eddie could die.

 

 _I want you to explain_ , Venom continues, permanent grin somehow widening in Eddie's mind in time with Eddie's quickening heartbeat, stroking Eddie's side with the tip of his tentacle.  _In detail._

 

Flirting! Eddie's breath comes shallower. He tries as hard as he can to keep his thoughts from spilling over, but he's literally getting...as hard as he can and...spilling over. Huh. He squeezes his eyes shut, swallows his rising anxiety and lets that one specific thought push towards Venom. His cock, getting harder and wetter.

 

He's rewarded with a pressure on his groin from the inside.  _Good_ , Venom says, like a hiss in both ears, but while the word carries weight, his tone betrays his fascination. Or is it desperation? Eddie imagines it's both.

 

Eddie wiggles the fingers of the hand Venom's...holding? Jesus. "You know, I could show you a lot better with these," he says, trying to keep his voice light. It fails him. He sounds fucked.

 

 _No_ , Venom says almost immediately. He sounds fucked too. Or does he always? The grip tightens.  _I want to see_. He projects an image of Eddie, deep in thought.  _It frustrates me. I want to_ see.

 

Here, on the sofa, in the half-dark, full of Chinese food. Eddie has to laugh. It's not the way he halfway imagined it, but fuck it if he's not about to take full control of this opportunity. "Okay, okay, okay. See." He takes a shaky breath and closes his eyes.

 

He sees himself on his bed, then changes his position to on the sofa, flat on his back, legs up on the armrest. He imagines himself fully hard - not  _imagines_ , really - with a hand reaching for his zipper. Just as he's about to imagine his cock and his hand meeting, Venom interrupts again.

 

 _Explain_.

 

Eddie's eyes snap open. "Huh?" he mumbles, then winces when he feels his cock meet the pressure of his jeans. "Can't I at least take these off?" he adds, much more whiny than he'd like.

 

Venom growls.  _Fine. If you explain_. He releases Eddie, who quickly stands and strips himself of all his clothes. It's not elegant, it's not sexy and it's not dignified. Much more like college.

 

When Eddie's actually on his back on the sofa, Venom retakes control.  _Explain_ , he repeats, and Eddie can almost hear his tongue wetting in his mouth.  _What you're thinking. Tell me._

 

Eddie whines a little more, then tries to swallow. "Oh. You like to talk?"

 

 _I like it when you do_ , Venom says easily, and Eddie shivers.

 

"Okay," Eddie breathes, and resumes his vision. "So...I -"

 

 _We_ , Venom pushes.

 

Eddie shudders. "We...we're really hard. We've wanted this for a long, long time. It's kind of a thing humans need. Usually. They like...to do this. A lot."

 

 _I see_ , Venom says almost playfully, his mass settling somewhere deep into Eddie. Eddie feels some tentacles surface at random intervals.  _So we like this. We like it like this._ One tentacle snakes its way around the base of Eddie's cock and settles there, and Eddie jumps, eyes snapping open.  _No, no_ , Venom says, and a tentacle winds its away gently across Eddie's eyes, blocking his vision.

 

Eddie has a really,  _really_ big crush right now. A big, hard crush. A big, hard, aching crush.

 

"I have a really big crush on you," he blurts, almost as soon as the thought materialises. Then he freezes. Even more.

 

He feels something pulsate by his shoulder, then a set of teeth. Too sharp, but gentle. "Doesn't that make it all the better?" Venom purrs in Eddie's ear, head having emerged, and Eddie  _groans_ with relief.

 

"Yeah, yeah, usually...oh my _God_ , do that again." A tendril had found its way to the head of Eddie's cock and flicked the skin there, wet with precome. "I love that. I want that." Venom does it twice more. Eddie cries out,  _feeling_ Venom's smugness.

 

" _We_ want that," Venom growls, satisfied, stating the absolute obvious, and tightens himself all over Eddie. "So tell me. What comes next?" A tentacle almost _kisses_ Eddie's bare stomach.

 

Eddie feels every inch of him tense up. "I-I-" He corrects himself when Venom bites his arm. "We start with...the balls. It makes my mouth water, it makes me want to come, but we-I-we don't let ourselves yet -" He stops as some partof Venom arranges itself neatly by Eddie's balls and begins to stroke them in a very good approximation of a licking motion. Eddie's back arches clear off the sofa. "Jesus fuck."

 

"Keep going," Venom says, voice strange but without missing a beat.

 

"My mouth waters...I spit on my...hand..."

 

Instantly, although Eddie can't see it, Venom's _tongue_ is at Eddie's mouth. Eddie whimpers as it pushes past his lips and he  _sucks_ as much of it in as he can, his own tongue lapping all over it, until there's spit spilling out of his mouth and down his chin, it's so full. So full of  _tongues_. Hot, wet, almost human but not, almost enough but never.  _This is better, this is better_ , he thinks desperately, pushing the image of him and his hand at Venom. Or someone else's hand. Someone else's wet hand like that -

 

Venom prods his asshole with a smooth tentacle as soon as the thought reaches him, and Eddie  _wheezes_.

 

"I would appreciate it," Venom rumbles, somehow loud and clear despite his tongue trapped in Eddie's desperate mouth, "if we didn't need to think of other people." He purrs, almost possessively, sliding up and down Eddie's body and trapping the vibrations between them.

 

The mental barriers must be shot. It's not like there's much else hiding behind there anyway. Just this, imaginings of this, Eddie's desire, Eddie's feelings. Venom's tongue.  _Okay_ , _okay, okay, more, more_ , Eddie whines, agreeing all too easily as his legs tremble, and he swallows around Venom's tongue with renewed purpose. Venom _growls_.

 

"Good," Venom says simply, and the tongue disappears. Eddie makes a small noise of disappointment, and is immediately met by a tentacle in its place. He sucks down greedily, harder this time, letting himself get lost in its strange warmth. Something rises up in his chest - a hot flush, his high school imagination. Tentacle fuckin' porn, he thinks. If only the Internet could see him now.

 

There's a shift, and then a wet tongue - Venom's wet tongue, Eddie's  _wet_ tongue - on Eddie's balls, breaking his thoughts up, close enough to his asshole to make Eddie cry out. Venom licks fiercely, almost desperately, himself, the grip around the base of Eddie's cock pulsating in strange, rhythmic patterns. Venom nips the side of his ass with his teeth, tentacles wriggling down his thighs, smoothing down his knees and ankles, spreading Eddie's saliva and leaking precome until he feels hot and sticky and tight, the way it  _should_ feel. Eddie sucks down harder on Venom, tasting salt and heat and the melting pot of shared emotions. Lust, desire, shared pleasure. Spit pooling under his tongue, Eddie bites down hard on Venom's tentacle.

 

Venom makes the deepest noise Eddie can imagine - a low growl, predatory - and Eddie almost comes then and there.  _Eddie_ , Venom says, rattling through Eddie's bones,  _you're...killing me_.

 

Eddie laughs at the approximation of humanity, then nearly chokes on the tentacle, then moans when Venom sticks his tongue  _into him_.  _You like choking, huh?_ he teases, feeling bolder, wiggling his ass so Venom's tongue hits deeper angles.  _Oh, God, yes, we-we like that._

 

 _I like it when we do anything_ , Venom says, and now his  _mind_ sounds like he's talking round a mouthful of Eddie's ass. Is he doing that on purpose? Eddie doesn't care. Neither does his cock. It spills faster, his hips shaking, as Venom laps at the spot between his cock and balls, wets his own tentacles with precome? or spit? or both?, winding them tighter until Eddie's cock is encircled by a mass of wet  _Venom._

 

 _T_ _his i-isn't gonna be long -_  Eddie tries, but he's cut off almost instantly when he feels a tentacle join the tongue in his ass again. "Jesus," he manages, spilling lust and saliva - they're the same thing by now, right? - round the tentacle wedged firmly in his throat. He clenches his fists in the way he was taught not to gag, Venom having partly relinquished pieces of his control of Eddie's limbs. The idea of Venom  _losing control_ from this makes Eddie want to come twice over, once for him and once for Venom. The idea sits strangely somewhere in his brain for a long time until he realises Venom is keeping it there, playing with the image himself, and Eddie wants to die all over again it's so hot.

 

"Tell me how to do that," Venom says, low and crisp, voice like splitting gravel. "What should we do next?"

 

 _We_ , Eddie says, sucking hard on _his_ tentacle, confident now,  _should turn over_. He mentally projects the necessary explanation.

 

For one instant, it's like Venom disappears. Does Eddie turn over, or does Venom? It doesn't matter. The both of them are there now, Eddie on his hands and knees on the remarkably sweaty sofa -  _Ew_ , he thinks, until Venom mentally rolls his eyes - and Venom a mass of heat on his back, tongue lapping at Eddie's ear and weight roiling against Eddie's ass.

 

"Get the fuck in me," Eddie says, his voice breaking at odd intervals, shot from the tentacle throat-fuck. Venom purrs and somehow pushes himself in. Not that it would take much.

 

Eddie's _ass_  almost purrs right back it's so good. His whole body is his and yet not - he pushes back against Venom, his hands struggling for purchase, and yet he finds himself almost suspended, like there's no way he could slip or fall or hurt himself. Like it's Venom fucking Eddie, and Eddie fucking himself. Venom fucking Venom.

 

 _This is my favourite so far_ , Venom says, and he sounds  _gone_.  _You_ _-_ He actually stumbles on his words, teeth dragging down Eddie's spine as he ripples his mass over Eddie's hunched body.  _We_ , he corrects himself.  _We look so good_. One word for every push into Eddie, one word for every time Eddie - Venom - fucks him.  _I. Can't. Wait. To. See. Us._

 

Eddie sinks his teeth into the armrest and comes  _hard_.

 

Venom does too. Eddie doesn't know how, but he does. It's like an echo of Eddie - twin suns, he thinks again, head spinning. They come at the same time - Eddie physically gasping, hand reaching down to touch his cock to feel Venom's tendrils join him, like entwined fingers, and once in his head, the melting pot of lust stirred up like a hurricane. He comes over Venom's tendrils, dropping to his knees as the mental echo overtakes him, Venom mirroring everything Eddie feels, knocking the breath out of Eddie twice over. It's like he has two cocks, he thinks desperately, and Venom repeats the thought. The air buzzes with static, hot sweat and breathing, Venom's mass still partially thrown over Eddie's back.

 

Eddie could laugh. Eddie could cry. He does neither. He rolls onto his back again, Venom shifting with him until their faces are inches apart in the shifty light leaking in from under the front door.

 

"You look ridiculous," Venom grins, teeth flickering, eyes staring more into Eddie's mouth than at Eddie. He pushes a come-wet tendril past Eddie's lips. They both taste it.

 

Eddie wishes he could come again. He sags into the sofa, letting Venom swirl the tentacle around his mouth in loose patterns, tasting Venom and himself, them and sweat.

 

"You," Eddie mumbles, eyes flitting, "are one horny spider."

 

Venom shifts. "A spider!" he exclaims, eyes narrowing.

 

\------

**Author's Note:**

> :-) I'm a monster fucker


End file.
